The Gods Among Us
by AureleXVII
Summary: When gods and mortals mix, the result is often disastrous.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Caged Birds Flight**

 **Author Notes: This is just a drabble from a dream I had. It's my first time writing a story, especially a fan-fiction. I hope you enjoy. This is rated MA for later chapters. It will be a Sess/Kag fanfiction but it does include a small bit of Inu/Kag.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. All credit belongs to Takahashi, Rumiko-sensei.**

* * *

" _My lady, we must go. This is our chance._ "

Rough hands worn from many battles gripped the slender shoulders of Princess Naoko, much gentler than she expected. She looked into his grey eyes, there was a slight glint of restrained anger within his gaze. He was bleeding from a wound on his brow, it dripped slowly down the side of his face. His other hand gripped his katana, knuckles turning white from the pressure. He was not wearing his chest armor this night, caught unprepared for battle. His side marred by a jagged blade.

" _I understand general, just give me a moment. "_

She readjusted the bundle in her arms as she gazed upon the flaming debris of the Higurashi Castle. The sky was tinged in a scarlet haze, embers rising and fluttering in the wind as her home was razed into ashes. The cries of her clansmen pierced the night between the thunderous clang of metal. Her father had fallen upon the blade of one of the invaders as he lead the counterattack at the main gate. Her young brother, not yet a man, bravely held off the attackers outside her room just long enough for their escape. His scream still ringing in her ears. She wanted to fall, to cry out, but she knew she needed to be strong.

'" _Princess.. there is no more time to linger. Come"_

The general pulled her along into the forest, guiding his charge through the thick underbrush clearing as much of a path as he could with a small sword he had grabbed from the armory. If the gods were still on their side, they would be fortunate enough not to encounter any youkai this night having already met with a mortal devil. They had snuck through the hidden tunnels beneath the castle as soon as the enemy reached her private wing. There had been speculation that an attack was imminent, but his Lord had hopped the reparations paid would have quelled the little Lordlings anger. Instead, Lord Noritaka brought fifteen thousand men to lay waste to the Higurashi clan. He sighed, there was a long travel ahead of them, they had to make it across the western border which was still several miles away. He knew Lord Noritaka would soon follow after them once he discovered the princess was missing. They still had some time before the entire castle could be searched and he hoped that would be enough.

General Hirohito turned taking in the princesses condition as he walked. Her pale skin seemed to shine against the blackness of the night, there was a slight flush across her delicate features accompanied by a slight film of sweat upon her brow. Her cobalt eyes seemed unfocused as she tried to keep up with the pace he set. Yet, she held onto the bundle in her arms with a strength that astonished him.

" _If I need to carry the babe, let me know. I do not want you to collapse before we reach the may not have time to rest."_

" _She is safe within my arms just get general."_ Her gaze seemed to refocus as she glared into his back. Her kimono had begun to catch on the low branches and bush as she struggled forward. Each time, it felt as if a small blade had been dragged across her skin.

" _Have you decided on a name, Princess?"_

Her hands began to tremble as she slowly pulled back the cloth that protected her child. She gazed at her daughter with pride, she was just as stunning as she had dreamed. The same delicate features as her own, but a touch of something otherworldly as her father had been. Silky smooth skin and hair as black as the night. She was so small and quiet, only responding with small smiles when touched. She remembered her love, Nagi. He was a beautiful man, so much more than any man or youkai. She had met him during an outing in the forest, coming across him bathing within a clear stream. She had fallen in love as soon as he spoke. His deep timbre wrapped his words around her heart, digging deep. He had courted her for nearly three years before she learned she was pregnant. Their love affair had been a secret, until another lord had come for her hand.

Naoko allowed the tears she had held to fall. She had hopped to hold them at bay until there was a private moment, but now the fear of losing her daughter seized control. If Noritaka caught them, he would surely kill the babe. He had obsessed over having her since their first meeting, when he had learned that she had fallen in love and denied his suite, he went mad.

Naoko gently traced a finger over Kagome's small cheeks, pushing the horrible memory from her mind she answered the general.

" _Her name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi."_

With a small grunt her guard recited the ceremonial naming rites.

" _Upon this spring night, beneath the eyes of the Heads of the Higurashi Clan, we name thee Kagome. Heiress to Higurashi Castle, last remaining of her Clan. May her life be long and fruitful. May her spirit be strong, her sword swift and her reign prosperous."_

" _Thank you, Hiro."_ humbled Naoko used his nickname from her younger years.

Silence settled between the two as the path grew harder and harder to travel. The darkness of the night would soon give way to the rising sun, stripping them of their only cover.

Several hours passed and Naoko was beginning to slow, the adrenaline of their escape wearing off and the difficulties of her labor were taxing her already worn body. Hiro's wounds had begun to take their toll as well, he was not longer as steady on his feet as he had been, his small sword had begun to slow. An ominous weight had begun to bear down upon both, the noises of the forest had ceased and in it's place the cry of hounds. Noritaka was close. Naoko slowed to a stop, she pulled back the covering once more and leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead. She called out to her guard.

" _I need you to promise me something Hiro."_

" _Anything. Anything my lady."_

" _Promise me you will find a safe place for Kagome, protect her from the vengeful Hands of Noritaka. Shield her from the Higurashi name if you must."_

Confused, Hiro just nodded as Naoko walked to him, she took the small blade from his hands and in it's place she rested Kagome in his arms. She stared into his eyes once more, gaze unwavering as she commanded him.

" _Leave me Hiro, I will face Noritaka and give you more time. He is only after me."_

He clenched his fist in anger. Snarling as he ground out.

" _No! It should me be me Princess! I am merely a general to the Higurashi Clan, you are my Princess! I have sworn my life to you and yours."_

" _Then I demand you follow my orders now! I will tell him I left alone, my guard perished in the hidden tunnels if he asks. All who knew of my pregnancy are long dead except you it was you that faced him, he would know that I was still out there running. He would never give up even if we crossed the border. Please, please give my daughter a chance to live!"_

They stared into each other's eyes grey clashing with cobalt, their strong wills battled for dominance. A ray of sunlight bathed Princess Naoko in a celestial glow, silken ebony strands danced in the wind as she stood tall against her general, her grip upon his blade firm.

" _Go Hiro."_

Tears clouded the general eyes as he turned from his princess, careful not to harm the babe, he continued into the forest. He could not bare to look upon her again. He ran this time, ignoring the pain from his wounds. He knew he was close to the western territory, there would be a town just passed its border. Time seemed to slow as the hounds cries grew louder and more frantic behind him, the vision of Naoko bathed in light stayed within his mind. Finally after some time they quieted down. There was silence, then the unmistakable cry of his princess. She must have ended her life upon his blade or Noritaka's.

* * *

He knew he had crossed the western border long ago, the sounds of town started to reach his ears. The forest began to thin, the underbrush clearing to leveled ground. He was finally on a dirt road. Slowing, he walked toward the entrance of the small village.

All around there was a hustle of men and women as they traded goods in the streets. He surmised that this was a small merchant village, as many different clans gather together. Thier armored guards stationed around treasured caravans, their embroidered flags carried high for all to see. An older woman took notice of him, a look of horror upon her features. She began to rush over as his gaze seemed to dim. His arms began to weaken, his legs trembling to support his weight and before he knew it, he began to fall. Fearing that he would fall on Kagome, he tried to turn as his body failed him.

Thankfully the woman as able to prevent his fall with the help of another man. His vision had failed him, he could barely focus as he uttered out.

" _The child, the child…"_

Darkness.

He awoke latter in a small hut, anxiety took over as he did not see Kagome. He tried to get up but cried out in excruciating pain from the quick moment. The old woman entered the hut, he took a moment to study her as best she could. She was of small stature, grey hair framed a seasoned face, her hands gave away a life of hardship, but her smile showed such gentleness. She wore the robes of a miko, which could have accounted for the black eye patch over her right eye.

" _Where is the girl?"_ he mumbled through pained breaths.

" _She is safe in the bassinet in the corner, would you like to see her."_ the woman said as she laid a cool cloth over his forehead.

" _Please."_

The woman turned and moved out of his gaze only to bring a wide awake Kagome within his line of sight. As he stared into her open eyes, tears began to fall as he let out a sob. He turned his head toward the wall of the hut as he let out a shuddered breath between his cries. She had the same cobalt eyes as Naoko. Turning to look at Kagome again, he reached out his hand to lightly caress her cheek. Her skin was softer than anything he had ever felt and the glowing smile she gave him seemed to warm his entire body. He steeled himself for what he had to do.

" _Her name is Kagome, she is..she is my daughter. My village was attacked, and her mother perished. Are you this villages miko?"_

" _Aye, my name is Kaede. I have been the Miko here for near 30 years. What is your name sir?"_

" _Hiro, just Hiro. I can feel it in my bones, I don't have much time left. Could you find it with your heart to take my daughter under your care?"_ His breaths became labored, a harsh gurgling rattle began to accompany each exhale.

Kaede knew from the moment she gazed upon this man's wounds, that he would not be long in the world. She had studied him while he was unconscious, he was of muscular build, his clothing spoke of wealth and finery, yet he was most certainly a man of war. The hard yet fine features of his face spoke of good breeding, perhaps a noble family. She wondered where this stranger had come from, bloodied and carrying a babe that looked no more than a day old. She had already acquired the permission of the village elder should the need to adopt the child come up. She could feel the change in his soul, it was clinging to his damaged body as he fought to make sure his daughter was in good hands.

" _Aye, I will take her as my own. She will be raised her until she is of age."_ She saw him nod this head in thanks.

He smiled as his vision slowly clouded over, his arm falling to hang off the side of the bed. He saw her within his final moments, Naoko shrouded in that celestial light, this time instead of the haunting stare she had left him with, this time she gazed at him with a teary smile.

" _Thank you Hiro."_

Kaede watched as his eyes lost their light, his chest no longer moved, his soul extinguished. She sighed as she looked to the beautiful child within her arms.

" _What have I gotten myself into."_

* * *

 _ **Aurele:**_

 _ **Thank you for reading! I should be updating pretty frequently. Depending on the details this could be anywhere from 15-20 chapters. Leave a comment or critique.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Turbulent Tidings**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. All credit belongs to Takahashi, Rumiko-sensei.**

 _ **5 years later -Western Domain**_

* * *

Nobles and servants gathered behind closed doors as word spread through the western shiro. Ishida had finally returned from his patrol. Nervous glances were exchanged between inhuman eyes, hushed words passed from one pointed ear to another-fanged frowns were quickly shielded behind the extravagant fans of the court demonesses.

" _Did you hear?"_

" _He barely made it through the gates."_

" _He was injured? It cannot be true, he is our lord's third."_

" _For all that's worth, some say he pleased he lady for that position."_

" _oh, you don't say.."_

" _Hush, I heard he was perfectly fine. Although, he did come from the east."_

" _Does the lord or lady know yet?"_

Unease spread with each new conversation, rising from the minor villages on the outskirts and traveling rapidly, tainting and festering within the hearts and minds of the all of the western residents. It was unspoken, but even the lowest of bloodline knew the weight of his return.

 _Ishida had finally returned- alone._

General Takeda quickly made his way through the lower court yard, he was an inuyoukai of immense stature, a rare trait among the common clans. His mahogany colored hair was bound in a low ponytail, a few strands had come loose framing his bushy brows and emerald eyes. His sharp features lacked any nobel markings, his face held solemn frown as he kept a steady pace. He was dressed in a black haori and hakama, which stood out in stark contrast to the vibrancy of the court gardens. Immaculate flower arrangements covered the fortified walls with a touch of delicacy, their scent lingering within the western wings. As he rounded the corner to the main hall multi-colored eyes cut into him, probing his features intensely; each searching for any information that could be used, that could be sold. There was a swarm of color, twirling and twisting in his peripheral vision as the elaborately dressed nobles shifted, edging close only to retreat. Their restless auras reached out to probe him further. Some hesitant brushes, others were bolder, harshly caressing his youki as they tested how much he would allow.

He let out a deep growl and strained to keep focused. The fabled youkai nobles of the lower courts were rumored to be devious creatures,constantly conspiring and fighting amongst themselves for higher ranking. Blood and clan held no value, only the riches that could be obtained through a lord and lady's favor. He could not fathom their tedious need for material wealth and political gain; he had come from a warrior clan similar to his lord's sire, the old values still held in high regard- strength, honor and loyalty above all.

How he detested the courts and the petty youkai within them. As he continued further into the heart of the western shiro an ominous pressure began to build. He could feel the daiyoukai's aura snapping out, something uncommon since the reign of Toga. Sighing, he adjusted his swords and prepared himself for his lords ire.

* * *

" _My dear, if you pace any more I'll have to curb this irritating tendency of yours."_ Inukimi sighed.

Her remark was met with a loud snarl, as his youki pushed down on her. Her own flared in response, providing a simple warning in return. It was only a second, but the message had been clear. She lowered her eyes in submission, although her lips betrayed her as they turned into an impish smirk.

" _What a childish pup and here I thought you were Alpha."_ looking back up she glanced in his direction, this time chuckling at the new tinge of pink around his golden eyes.

" _I do not have the patience for your insolence today mother."_

Sesshomaru slowed, his body tensing as he stared into her light amber eyes. She seemed to ignore his words, taking a sudden interest in the warm tea that the servant had provided. Bringing the teacup to her lips, she slowly inhaled the fragrance before taking a sip. She was dressed in a lavender and white kimono this day, speckled green and yellow butterflies weaved intricate designs across her shoulders and sleeves. Wrapped lightly around her arms, was a pelt as white as her shimmering hair. He had requested her presence in his office when the news of Ishida's return reached him, although it was near dawn she had come immediately.

" _Have patience, I can feel Takeda is nearly here."_

" _Where is inuyasha, he was summoned as well."_

For a brief moment pain flashed on her face and it was gone just as quickly leaving in place a blank mask. She gently set down the cup, and readjusted within her seat. Her discomfort settled his turbulent youki. Running a clawed hand through his silken locks, he walked over and took a seat behind the large oak desk on the opposite side of the room. Silence stretched between them.

" _He is returning from the northern border. Jaken informed me he should be here by mid-day."_

 _A woodsy scent of cedar and sweat reached his nose, it was mixed with a swirl of emotions. Apprehension, hints of anger and fatigue. Straightening as a light knock sounded on his office doors. He growled out for Takeda to enter. His general entered swiftly, coming to kneel before in the center of the room._

" _My Lord, my Lady."_

" _Do you know why I have summoned you?"_

" _Yes my lord, I bring additional news of Ishida's return."_ Takeda paused as he waited for his lord cue to continue. Irritated by the formalities, Inukimi waved a clawed hand in his direction signalling for him to stand.

" _Come now general, there is no time to waste, tell us or we shall assume there is no news at all."_

Rising to his feet, he nodded in her direction before continuing.

" _Norbito and Mushi are dead. The group ambushed on the edges of the eastern border ten days ago. Ishida was critically wounded and nearly captured before he could gain any information on his attackers. He states it was a group comprised of rogue youkai and human samurais. Nearly 50 in total carrying the banners of usurper. The Eastern unrest has finally made it to our borders."_

" _What of the Cardinal Lord and Lady?"_ Inukimi whispered.

" _Dead my lady, at the hands of the usurper Noritaka."_

" _Who is this demon?"_ Emerald eyes stared directly into hardened gold. Taking a deep breath Takeda replied.

" _Not a demon my Lord, but a ningen man."_

" _You lie. Kondo was a was a bitch of great power as well, no measly mortal could have slain them."_ Sesshomaru stood, his claws digging into the edges of his desk.

" _Our spies have confirmed with Ishida, this man Noritaka, seeking vengeance slayed a rival clan- The Higurashi Clan. Our scholars claim that they were an older bloodline dating back as early as the beginning of your father's reign. They were a ningen clan of significant influence in the eastern lands and here in the western lands as well. With the clan wiped out, It allowed for serious unrest within the mortal clans, unbalanced and unchecked this incited the war five years ago. Eventually even the minor youkai clans became entangled. Those that were no more than mindless beasts captured for labor, anyone with some power coerced to serve under this ningen war lord. There are reports of another, a shape shifting demon assisting Noritaka. This youkai was the deciding factor that rallied so many around Noritaka, which allowed him to lay siege to the Eastern Castle."_

'' _Why did we not know of this sooner? What of our spies?"_

" _My lady, there has been little news from the East in several moons, the last contact with the eastern lord showed no hint of issue. Yes there was mention of it, but Kondo-sama acted as if it was a minor nuisance. Our spies relayed the same -simple skirmishes between the ningen."_

Sesshomaru took a moment to collect this thoughts, the minor nuisance had lead to a daiyoukais death, those who were granted the title through claw and fang were thought to be the epitome of power within the youkai nobility. The lives of ningen were nothing to him, should be nothing to those of power, but this threat could not be overlooked.

" _Kondo done in by a pathetic ningen man"_ he scoffed.

" _Gather the soldiers and intercept Inuyasha before he reaches us. He is to lead these men into the eastern lands and recapture the eastern shiro from this Noritaka, Tessaiga should be enough. You will have our spies find out more information on this shape shifter as well, am I understood?"_

Dismissing Takeda with a simple look, Sesshomaru sat down once more. His clawed hands reaching for a bit of parchment on his desk.

" _The Hanyou?"_

" _He is still pack mother." he responded as he began to write._

" _My Lord, but if I may, there is more."_

" _More?" Sesshomaru's slender brow raised._

" _There were southern banners spotted as well.."_

" _Dragons in the east? Kami." Inukimi let out a horrified gasp. Her clawed hands clenched into tight fists nearly drawing blood._

" _Leave us now and send Jaken here."_

" _Hai, my Lord."_

 _Takeda turned quickly as he rushed from his lord's office, his body tense as he went in search of Jaken._

* * *

 _ **Mori Village- Eastern Border**_

A bright smile made its way to Kaede's face as she watched Kagome play along the banks of the Mori river. Kagome humming softly as she danced back and forth while chasing after the group of jouzanshijimi, a light flush upon her chubby cheeks from the exertion. Kagome let out a laugh as one landed in her hair, her bell like laughter was infectious causing Kaede to let out a small chuckle as well. As she watched she felt the familiar warmth growing in her chest. Her adopted daughter had grown even more stunning, even at the tender age of five she retained an otherworldly quality. No matter what she wore, whether it be rags to the ceremonial kimonos of the spring festivals,she stood out from the rest of the village children. What once were silky wisps of black hair grew into thick silken locks, darker than any she had ever seen. Cobalt colored eyes, highlighted her delicate features. No matter how long she basked under the sun, her skin remained white like delicate porcelain, even now Kaede could see the trouble this girl would bring. A child would grow into a woman, too beautiful for her own good. She had begun to notice the long stares of village boys, the quick glances from the traveling merchants. The touch of jealousy within the eyes of the other women.

"Okaasan, okaasan, did you see? I almost had one!" Kagome jumped, eyes sparkling in mirth.

"Hai, my dear, keep trying."

A slight frown crossed Kagome's face, her brows set in, her gaze focused as she tried to catch the elusive jouzanshijimi, pouting after every miss.

Kaede began to separate the herbs she had collected along the way, neatly piling each type into different piles. Removing several small bags from her obi she systematically began putting the separated herbs into them, categorizing them by their medicinal properties. Her mind began to wander, she had heard of the increasing violence in the east from the traders. Thier shocked faces once they learned that her village remained sheltered and in relative peace flashed in her mind. Each one more unconvinced than the last. Their winter's had not been as harsh, their crops bountiful and even the youkai attacks steadily decreased as time went on. She was glad, glad that Kagome did not have to experience more harshness in her life. Had she not adopted her, she would have been cast aside like many other village orphans. She would have fared worse than the boys, either sold into servitude or forced into prostitution. Kaede took a deep breath, her thoughts had begun to sour. Closing her eye, she allowed her miko powers to flow out for a brief moment. Her senses amplified the feeling of warmth on her back from the sun, the gentle breeze of the wind as it carried the sweet smell of the wisteria. Feeling centered once more she called out to Kagome.

" _Kagome, will you sing the song you learned from Mirai for me while I work? You know how I love to hear you sing."_

" _Oh hai, okaa-san."_

Nearly distracted by a frog hopping along the banks, Kagome walked over and sat beside Kaede. She leaned along her side before closing her eyes and signing.

 _Open up, open up ~What flower has opened up?_

 _A lotus flower opened up ~Just when I thought it opened up,_

 _Before I knew it, it closed up._

 _Closed up, closed up_

 _What flower has closed up? ~A lotus flower closed up_

 _Just when I thought it closed up ~Before I knew it, it opened up._

* * *

 _ **Aurele:**_

 _ **Thank you again for reading! I apologize about the slow start, but I've got so much information and ideas that I am trying to incorporate. Hopefully it's not to overwhelming! I want to thank all the people for the wonderful reviews.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a comment or critique. (they are welcomed and encouraged)**_

 _ **Special shout out to "Yo Kai Guy" -You have a sight hint on the direction I'm heading in. ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 **Shiragiku**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. All credit belongs to Takahashi, Rumiko-sensei.**

* * *

His muscles strained against the weight of tessaiga, steam rose from it's edges-his sword bathed in the warm blood of ningen and youkai, bits of hair and flesh still clinging to its grooves. His fangs bit into the side of his cheek as he swung with all his strength toward the rising arm; it was only a split second, but his amber eyes spotted the slight wince on the deformed face in front of him. His opponents foot had slipped, unable to support his weight, it snapped under the force of his sudden change in direction. It was just enough, that slight movement was all he needed to deflect the attackers claws. With another swing- he drove tessaiga into the side of the oni in front of him. Blood splashed upon his face, coating his silver locks in another layer of crimson liquid. As his blade sank deeper, he could hear the tearing of flesh and muscle, the almost imperceptible scratching from his blade breaking apart the oni's spine, gouging the sides as fragmented bone was dragged across its surface, the strangled cry of terror from its gaping mouth as it finally registered the pain. He nearly let out sigh of relief at the near weightless momentum as his sword completed it's final arc. The bastard oni had been surprisingly dog like ears swiveled, picking up the sound of splashing footsteps behind him. His arms began to tremble as he tightened his grip once more, his claws digging into his palms. The cold rain felt like sharp needles against his tensed body, but he welcomed it, it was the only thing that helped keep his senses sharp as the battle stretched on. When one fell another rushed to take their place- it was an never ending battle of claw and fang that nearly drove him mad.

Twisting, he raised his sword to meet the descending blade once aimed for his back. His ears flattened in reflex from the shriek of metal colliding with his forged fang. His swing was not as strong as it should have been.

Amber locked with black, it was just another one of Noritaka's followers, this time a simple ningen man. He recentered as he adjusted his force and knocked the thin katana back. His attacker stumbled as he was pushed back several feet, nearly falling from the move. Unkempt brown hair framed the man's black squinted eyes- his pupils enlarged from the adrenaline, gaunt and malnourished, the man breathed heavily as he prepared for Inuyasha's next attack. Inuyasha sneered in disgust as the scent of fear and urine reached his nose, even over the muttled scents of the battle this man reeked of it. His eyes took in the familiar red armor. Carved into the chest plate was an intricate mural depicting a mighty winged serpent gorging on the bodies of his enemies, smoke rising from all sides of the field which the men and monster fought- the mangled bodies that covered the ground were piled high framing the battle like fleshy mountainous peaks. The image had been seared into his memories, had haunted his dreams, along the countless sets of lifeless eyes who wore it. It was stitched into every banner, carved into every pommel and it flowed from the lips of every victim who had been caught in the path of Noritaka destruction. Thunder and lightning lit the sky illuminating the man's ghoulish features. Inuyasha sprung forward, his speed unmatched as he severed the man's head from his shoulders.

His arm fell to his side, the tip of his sword digging into the mud beneath him. He was so tired, tired of the constant battle he had waged for ten long years. His body cried out for rest as he stood motionless. Closing his eyes, he tilted his head back, allowing the icy rain to run across his features. Wisps of his silver locks clung to the sides of his face, his bangs parted to the side. Each drop washing away the congealed blood that clung to his skin and hair. His robes already drenched and torn begun to repair, the magic imbued in the fire-rat robes drew power from his weary youki. His shoulders slowly sagged. Yet for a brief moment, he felt at peace. The thunderous yells of his men-of his enemies, the metallic stench of blood and death-of feces and entrails, the suffocating smoke from the flames around him melted away. For that brief moment all he could hear was the soothing sound of falling rain.

" _Inuyasha-sama"_

Inuyasha snarled as it all came crashing back, his amber eyes flashed red and blue before returning, anger and desperation festered in his chest as he turned to face Shin- his second in command.

" _He's escaped Inuyasha-sama, stolen away upon the feather of a wind youkai before the final blow."_

Inuyasha let out a mighty howl, his youkai snapping out wildly as he turned toward the steps of Eastern Castle. He had been so close, he had seen the bastard, nearly had him within his claws. Jagged purple markings flickered upon his cheeks as his pupils bled red, in a desperate push he swung tessaiga unleashing his frustration in one mighty blast. Five arcs of wild power ripped from the tip of the blade, like blades of lighting the Kaze no Kizu craved jagged paths along sodden ground. Their reach extended farther than it ever had, reaching out and striking the castle steps- obliterating them. Inuyasha swayed on his feet. He stabbed tessaiga deep into the ground to support himself as he fell to his knees. The harsh backlash of slicing wind ripped around him. Panting heavily as he tried to gain back his control, to slow the furious beat of his heart, he punched the ground, mud splashing on his hakama.

" _Fuck, I almost had him."_

This time, he could not tell if it was rain or tears that slid along his face.

* * *

Inukimi strolled along the halls of the western shiro, although her face remained blank her mind raced, as she tried to come to terms with what she had read. Her hands gently stroking the rice paper parchment Sesshomaru had left. His scent still clinging to it. She scanned the countless faces of the western guard as she walked, there were more now, more than there had ever been stationed along every twisting hallway. She could feel it, their countless sets of eyes following her every move, ready to act at any whisper- to any command that passed from her painted lips. It irritated her and in the same breath it soothed her tense nerves- their loyalty to her without question.

Dark clouds smothered the sky as lightning and thunder clashed; the storm had rolled in, hovering over the shiro since the early morning. It had not begun to rain, but she could smell the heavy moisture building. Sesshomaru had received news from the eastern lands, although the messenger was bloodied and mutilated he had survived long enough to relay Inuyasha's partial success. It had taken countless years, but Inuyasha had finally driven Noritaka from the eastern lands. Obliterating his primary forces and quelling a large majority of unrest that ravaged the countryside. It seemed like such little time, ten years. Ten years was nothing to a youkai of her caliber, yet it had felt like centuries. It pained her to think of the hanyou, but her instincts defied her. Her beast clamoring just beneath the surface, clawing to break out, to howl with pride at her pack mates success. He was not of her clan, and he would never be of her blood, but he would always remain pack. Her late mate Toga ensured this, weaving his bond before he passed. Inuyasha had tamed the east, with tenacity and honor her mate would have been proud of, she was sure of, yet there was no new ruler to take over in his stead.

Sesshomaru had left quickly after the message had been relayed, not before announcing her alpha in his absence. He had left to seek council with the wise tree youkai Bokuseno, an esteemed ally of the west since it's conception. She worried for her son, he had only returned from battle a day ago, although he was a youkai of great strength, all creatures needed time to rest. The madness of the east spread had like pestilence, reaching far beyond its borders. While Inuyasha hunted in the east, Sesshomaru defended the west. Constant skirmishes between the southern territories, sporadic threats from the north and the insolent ningen invaders spilling from the east kept his claws bloody, his fang bared and his youki strained. As she neared the grand court she tucked his scroll within her obi, servants rushed to open the heavy oak doors, head held high, her youki flared announcing her presence. Her audience parted, dropping to kneel as she walked silently past, hundreds had come this day. Many to seek the west's assistance, others to offer congratulations on Inuyasha's success. Inukimi took her time as she ascended the steps to the throne, clearing her mind as she prepared to receive their guests. With elegance that could only come naturally, she moved to sit. She would do as she had been raised to do-rule

" _You may start."_

* * *

" _Remember to breathe, hold draw string tightly and focus on where you want the arrow to go."_

Kagome's arm strained under the weight of the saigu-yumi. The muscles in her shoulder burned as she tried to hold the draw string back, her eyes locked on the target fifty feet away. She could feel a bead of sweat grow, then roll down the side of her brow, leaving behind a translucent path as it slipped to drip off her cheek. She drew a shaky breath, then let go.

The arrow sliced a path through the air, imbedding itself slightly left of the bullseye.

" _Yes! Did you see that Okaa-san?"_

Kagome turned to look at Kaede, grinning ear to ear, as she did a small victory dance. Kaede had slowly taught her archery as the summer months dragged on. She was so proud she had hit the target this time. The first tries had consisted of painfully bruised wrists and a bruised ego to match. Despite her frustrations, Kaede had assured her it was normal, that she just needed to practice. She had excelled in all other areas of miko training, sensing youkai, crafting arrows and bows, identifying herbs and their medicinal properties- even tending to wounds and setting bones. When she had turned ten, Kaede convinced the local seamstress to teach her how to weave and sew. The next year, she was fortunate enough to learn how to ride a horse- the memories rushed to the surface. In the heat of summer, a traveling merchant arrived at their door, half dead from the heat. It took two days before he awoke, they had alternated all through the night struggling to cool his heated skin and keep him hydrated. Wanting to show his gratitude, he tried to give Kaede money, when she continued to deny him, he offered to teach her how to ride. The horse had been a magnificent creature, hair the color polished gold accentuated it's twitching muscles. It's deep black eyes seemed to stare into her soul betraying its intelligence. Riding him had been exhilarating, the wind flowing through her hair, the weightless feeling when in full gallop. She imagined that was the closest she'd ever get to flying. All of those things had come so naturally to her. The rain had missed her village, leaving the sky clear enough to train again, as Kaede had put it.

Shaking her head, she cleared her mind once more.

Kaede watched as Kagome got into position and drew another arrow, she allowed her reiki to penetrate the air. She was searching, she was waiting. She had felt- _something_ from the first arrow Kagome shot so many months ago, whether it was truly a miko's reiki she could not tell. That fleeting feeling had nagged her since, pushing her to prolong each archery lesson as the months wore on. Each pull, each release, it was there stirring up her miko senses as she watched. But _what was it_ \- it was familiar and yet so foreign.

 _It's here_ , her reiki shot out wrapping around Kagome in a pink haze. It was only a second, but just as the arrow slipped past Kagome's fingertips, a flickering glow emanated from the shaft. She dropped her gaze, her brows lowering in confusion as her reiki receded.

 _Blue?_

* * *

Sesshomaru jumped from branch to branch, short graceful leaps launched him farther into the western forests. The purplish black cloud that had covered the western shiro, slowly dissipated into clear blue sky above him. He could no longer hear the deep growls of his inner beast, fading from his mind as it curled deep within the recesses of his youkai. He knew he need to rest soon, but not yet. Increasing his pace as the scent of magnolia teased his nose, his body moved without thought. Instincts guided him through the canopy, he had traveled this path hundreds of times with this sire and nearly as many without. The trees slowly thinned as they parted to a large clearing, in its center stood a large magnolia tree.

Sesshomaru landed upon the twisted roots, his amber eyes slowly traveled upward coming to stop at the withered face in the grooves of its trunk.

" _Ah, pup you've come earlier than I expected, yet still too late."_

Sesshomaru's arm reached up to run his fingers through his mokomoko, the action helped pull this thoughts together. The old tree noticed his movement. Bokuseno's wise eyes scanned the Inuyoukai in front of him. He was the last daiyoukai since his sire Toga, the legendary Inu No Taisho who unified the four lands. In his true form, Sesshomaru shadowed the sky, a monstrous four legged dog demon. Yet, he stood before him in humanoid form, he towered above many in this form as well, nearly six foot tall with broad shoulders. His lean frame was covered in a white and red kimono, tied at the waist with a well and blue obi. Today, he was wearing his breastplate, which connected to a spiked pauldron over his left shoulder. He took after his mother, golden eyes framed by waist length silver hair and parted bangs. His pale skin was accented with a blue crescent moon that rested on his brow, the two magenta stripes and the one above both eyes warned all others of his bloodline. Poison youkai.

" _Have you heard of a ningen man named Noritaka."_ Sesshomaru finally asked, breaking the old tree's musings.

A sharp wind moved Bokuseno's upper branches, dead leaves breaking off from the force and fluttering to the ground beneath Sesshomaru's feet.

" _The trees hear of many men Sesshomaru, the question is, what do you wish to know about this man?"_

Sesshomaru's hand twitched and his eyes lowered-if he was not an old ally, he would have cut the insolent tree down ages ago. He aggravated him to no end with his twisted words.

" _Inuyasha has forced him from the East, yet he has vanished from all eyes. Do you know of the location he has fled too?"_

" _Noritaka, is just a simple man. Where he travels is of no consequence." the old tree whispered._

" _Explain."_

" _It is not the man you should focus your eyes upon, but the youkai who has such a vested interest in shielding him from your eyes."_

The name was on the tip of his tongue, he raced through his memories, going through the endless list of Noritaka's followers. Only one stood out.

" _Naraku."_

" _Hai."_

" _What does he seek to gain from Noritaka?"_

" _Both men seek the same thing, although their reasons differ."_

" _Stop speaking in riddles, tell me!"_ nearly roared, his fabled patience gone.

Bokuseno closed his eyes for a brief moment before answering.

" _A woman."_

* * *

 **Aurele:**

 **I will say this every time, but thank you again for reading! I also want to thank all the people for the wonderful reviews and favorites. I hope you enjoy it.I pondered with the idea of just rushing the main characters together, but I felt like I could not do the story justice. It's an intricate world I am trying to weave and oh it is certainly difficult.**

 **Side note: Shiragiku is the japanese name for white chrysanthemums, is meaning is** _ **Truth and Grief.**_ **I couldn't help but feel it was an appropriate name for this chapter.**

 **Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

 _ **Kojo No Tsuki**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. All credit belongs to Takahashi, Rumiko-sensei.**

 **Warning: This story is rated MA and may contain material that graphic material.**

* * *

The ominous purple clouds that had hung over the western lands parted and gave way to the setting sun. The western shiro was painted in varied hues of purple, pink and blue as the last of the sun's rays filtered through the encroaching darkness. Sesshomaru stood at the entrance of his domain, although his mind was far from it, trapped in memories of old.

The enlarged moon illuminated the shores on which he stood, bathing the crashing ocean waves in white light. The roaring of the sea penetrated the eery silence of the night as strong winds pushed against him, bringing the heavy scent of brine and blood to his nostrils. Snow had begun to fall, slowly coating the lush greenery of the shore in a thick blanket of slush. He stood immobile, staring at the swaying fur upon his father's back sheltered between layered spiked pauldrons. The magnificent Inu No Taisho stood tall upon the hill above him, his familiar silver hair pulled into a high ponytail, two swords secured to his hip, another strapped across his back, he was dressed for battle as he gazed at the new moon. He had left that morning to subdue the infamous dragon of the south, Ryukotsusei, who had begun to terrorize the plains of Musashi. Although his mighty power was not enough to slay the dragon, his fang was able to seal him. Unlike the invasion of the mongol army led by Lord Hyoga and his son Menomaru or the gruesome war between the Panther King and his tribe, this time Toga had not returned to the western shiro. Sesshomaru had tracked down him down upon the request of his frantic mother, her youki striking out violently as she repeated over and over that something was not right. Had his blood not been soaring, his instincts clamoring priming his body with adrenaline as his pack bond seemed to cry out, he would not have set off in search of his father. Eyes dropping to the growing pool of blood at his father's side; he was entranced, each addition a new splash of crimson against white. Like elegant brush strokes, each path seemed to carry emotion, to convey the longing of its holder- the pain of his warring instincts.

" _Father, do you insist on going?"_ His eyes searched for any sign of movement, as he tried to understand what continued to compel his father toward ruin.

" _Do you intend to stop me Sesshomaru?"_

 _Sesshomaru nearly scoffed, his father knew that he could not raise a claw against his alpha. The strength of their bond ensured this._

" _I will not stand in your way, however before you go you must intrust the swords, so'unga and tessaiga to me."_

" _And if I refuse? Will you kill me, your own father?"_

His question was met with silence.

" _Hmm, do you desire power so much? Why do you seek this power my son?"_

" _The path I walk is the way of supreme conquest and it is power that will reveal the way for me."_

Rumbling growl grew from his father's lips, the sound deep, slow and visceral.

" _Supreme conquest? Tell me Sesshomaru, Do you have someone to protect?"_

" _To protect?"_

The full moon rose higher into the night sky as the wind picked up around them, the harsh shriek of wind was now accompanied by thunder and heavy snow. His chest began to tighten, his pupils dilating further under the growing pressure of his father's immense youki. _**Submit, submit, submit**_ his beast howled in pain. The urge to bare his neck strangled his thoughts, he bit his cheek and steeled himself.

" _The answer is no, I, Sesshomaru have no need of such."_ his youki rising in order to protect him from his alpha's will. Youkis clashed for a brief moment before his father's swiftly dominated his. He was no match for his sire.

The pressure vanished. No more words were spoken between them.

Thicker clouds rolled in smothering the moon's light, forcing the land into darkness. The green glow of burning youki shone brightly now, as his father's humanoid form began to transform. Claws, fangs and fur stretched, bones crunched under the change, swords disappeared as they melded with his youki. A mighty roar pierced the night sky as his father's true form took to the sky, his side dripping with blood as the clouds parted outlining the massive dog demons form against the moon. He would never return, his wounds fatal even for a daiyoukai.

Sesshomaru's eyes focused on the rising moon, it was the same as it was all those years ago- large and imposing. He had despised his father's choice, despised his love and compassion for a weak ningen woman that had left the western lands in turmoil. His mother had fallen into madness when the mating bond vanished, along with the suffocating fear of newborn that riled her maternal instincts, it cut deep and drove her base instincts to take control as she fled the western lands. With the death of her mate, her ranking within their pack had risen to alpha, although he had become beta, he did not have the power to reach her. He turned his strength into unifying their broken clan. Without their alpha to maintain order, males and females fought amongst themselves in order to ascend their place in the hierarchy. It had taken 50 years before a sense of normalcy settled in the west. Forced by the urgency, by his burning desire to survive, his youki had grown rapidly, surpassing the levels of his father. Although he was merely a pup in the eyes of the court he fought in the ways of the old. Trial by claw and fang, through utter domination and annihilation of his rivals. On the cusp of his puberty, he claimed the position of alpha within the clan and brought order back to the western house. When his position as alpha was finally secured, his bond cried out to find his missing packmates and bring them to heel. He left the western lands with his retainer Jaken as de-facto alpha and traveled to his mother's ancestral home, the castle in the sky.

He had found her reduced to a mindless state within its elegant halls, unable to control her transformations she remained in her humanoid form, her true forms doggish features more prominent. Driven by instinct, by fear, she bared her fangs and attacked. He could still remember the taste of her blood as he clamped his own fangs around her throat, the burning pain of her poison as her claws tore into his skin. His beast had seethed in anger that a weak alpha would challenge his claim, the urge to rip out her throat permeated his thoughts. Instead his youki rose pressing down upon her as he sank his fangs deeper.

Under the crushing weight of his youki she should hardly breathe, her beast clawing to be released unwilling to submit. Her eyes began to turn purple as his the fangs pierced her jugular, her body weakening under the strain. His chest pressed against hers, forcing each inhale to become shorter and shorter. Trapped within his iron grip, her youki unable to come forth, her beast finally acknowledged him as alpha. Purplish red cleared from her eyes as amber took over, she had raised her chin enough to bare her throat, as her body relaxed in full submission. It was the only reason she still lived. She had never apologized, but the pain of what she had done was expressed each time she looked upon him that day. After she submitted, he had commanded her to to return to the western shiro. She had clenched the opening of her tattered kimono above her chest, as disbelief filtered across her face.

" _You would welcome him in, after everything? That bastard half-blood?"_

His lip raised brandishing his fangs in warning. Although contempt festered in his blood, the instincts of an alpha reigned supreme.

" _Can you not feel it, Mother."_ his tone mocking.

He began to walk away, dismissing her.

" _He is pack."_

It had taken a fortnight to find his brother, heavy rains had washed away most of his father's final battleground, all that was left was the bodies of decaying ningen soldiers and the charred ruins of a mortal house. He continued to travel far into the eastern lands at the insistent tug of his bond, it guided him through the heavy forests of this unknown land.

He had found him nestled in the branches of the sacred tree, Goshinboku. His youki had set the pup on edge, the hanyou's weary but expressive eyes locked on his form. Instantly he was on his feet, although his blood was diluted, his instincts were strong. Fang and claws bared, he prepared for an attack. Sesshomaru held his gaze, taking a moment to imprint his brothers essence to memory. He seemed so small, so weak, yet nothing could deny his heritage and connection to the deceased western lord. Silver hair, golden eyes, his father's youki still lingering within the magic of his fire-rat robes and the unmistakeable scent of magnolia. He would bring shame to their house by connection to blood alone. In that moment he decided that he would ensure that would not happen.

" _What is your name pup."_

His triangular dog ears flattened against his skull, his features melted into a blank stare as he crouched down further.

" _Why are you here? Why can't you youkai leave me alone?"_

He was tense, too tense.

" _Use your nose pup"_

Ears slowly raised as confusion crossed his face, his head coming up as his scented the air. His arms lowered as his tried to make sense of Sesshomaru. He lept from his branch and cautiously took a step closer, his nose working harder as he realized who had come for him.

" _You're pack?"_

Sesshomaru stood taller as he looked into his little brother's eyes. They were the same familiar shade of amber as his sires.

" _Now, what is your name."_

Replying quickly as a sense of calm entered the boy's body.

" _Inuyasha."_

" _Hnn"_

Nodding his head, he turned and began to walk away. He stopped after a few steps and turned slightly before continuing.

" _Come."_

Inuyasha fiddled with the sleeve of his haori, before running to catch up.

Sesshomaru reached for the sword at his side, the only heirloom left to him by his father. Tenseiga, the heavenly sword that could not cut. He had refused to carry the sword in the beginning, but as the years went by, he found it to be a soothing reminder. He rested his hand against the grip, before he made his way through the Western shiro's entrance. Bokuseno's claim still fresh.

A woman.

 _ **Another woman.**_

A woman had caused the near ruin of the western lands, A woman had come between a mates bond, A woman had caused the death of his father. A woman nearly ended the life of his brother. Now, a single woman, stirred men and demon into another war. Was this the curse of his bloodline? Doomed to repeat itself, once more?

He would find this woman and end her before more damage could be done.

* * *

Screaming, endless screaming filled her ears as she pressed down on the gaping wounds of the villager below her. Her hands began to shake as her eyes watched his blood soak into the cloth she held. The smell was overwhelming nearly making her gag, it was a metallic scent that mixed with putrid decay surrounding them. Kaede hands moved with practiced ease as she stitched the wounds on his chest. Her face never flinching as she cut off the the dead skin that still klung to the ragged edges. The man's fellow soldiers tightly gripped his legs and arms, trying to keep their captain from thrashing and lashing out at the two women. She could feel the other men's eyes upon her back, her stomach rolled at the thought. Leering dirty eyes that followed her around the campsite.

" _Do you know why I am doing this Kagome?"_

" _Iie"_

" _These parts are already dead, to leave them would kill him much faster. We must connect the healthy tissue. Do you understand child?"_

" _Hai"_

" _Now, when I tell you, release your pressure on his abdomen, I must untangle his intestines before closing the wound."_

Kagome's face paled as she looked to Kaede. Her wrinkled hands moved quickly as she tied off the last stitch, turning to the side she dipped her hands in the bowl of clean water, washing off the blood that covered her hands. Once clean, she turned back and nodded her head. Kagome jumped back as she released the pressure, the sight of his mangled intestines was clear once more. Kaede's reiki swelled around her hands as she pulled on the organs, untwisting and shoving parts back into the man's gaping hole. His screams became erratic shrieks as he trashed violently, there was a slight crack as he bit down upon the rod in his mouth. Sweat rolled down the faces of his men as they struggled to hold him down, the heat of the day still lingered. The others turned away, unable to continue watching, she could hear a few of the men retching in the background.

" _Child, I need more light."_

Although the full moon was swollen this night its light barely filtered through the thick canopy, as they struggled under a single ray of its light. Kagome signaled to one of the men to come closer-they did not have many torches to spare. One of the men hold him cursed as his captain dug his blunt nails into his forearms. Kagome could only watch in shock, she had been trained but she had never seen wounds this bad. Kaede continued to work, stitch after stitch, never flinching, never gagging as she seemed to settle into a rhythmic calm.

" _Kagome, there is one thing left, we must set his bone. Come."_

Kagome moved closer as Kaede showed her where to push. Bits of ivory colored bone jutted out from his thigh the sharp pieces covered in bits of muscle and flesh. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she started to push down. _Quickly, quickly, quickly_ , she could hear Kaede's voice mumble. She pressed harder and faster, the man nearly throwing her off as he thrashed. She flinched at the sound of bone snapping together. Her eyes remained close as she exhaled. One thought raging within her mind.

 _ **Dear kami, please let him live.**_

Kaede watched Kagome closely, her eyes closed tightly as fresh tears streamed down her face. She was proud of how well Kagome was handling it all. It was village after village that they encountered, men, women and the worse of all, orphaned children that begged for food or medicine. She could not remember how many graves that they had dug together- the words of the resting prayers and funeral rites came so easily now. She quickly wrapped the man's leg in bandages and asked Kagome to grab the sticks needed to keep his broken leg stabilized. Kagome quickly wiped her tears on the sleeves of her haori before leaving. As she waited, she began to apply ointment to the wounds she had already closed. Thankfully the man had finally passed out, he would be much easier to work with. Her mind drifted to the reason they were traveling in the eastern lands

They had received a letter several months ago from a fellow Miko. Her village had fallen to ruin, its once prised location the cause of its current turmoil- it was nestled too closely on the outskirts of the eastern shiro. She had pleaded for assistance, they had food, they had materials but they did not have enough skilled hands. Although the war lord had left, there was countless victims of his violence that struggled to live and so few that could save them. Kagome had pleaded with her for days, yet she continued to refuse.

Kaede new she was being hard, but there was an ominous feeling that came every time she thought of going east. She feared, feared for Kagome, her sweet child. She had done everything within her power to ensure she would never suffer, but she knew if they travelled east Kagome would be exposed to the true horrors of war. She feared the men most of all. Kagome's beauty could never be ignored, she attracted men and demon alike. The villagers exposed to it through her childhood seemed to grow accustomed, no longer pulled in by it at every turn. Yet each time a new group of merchants or soldiers came through the village, she would take Kagome deep within the forest. It was hunting practice, miko training, herb tests, any and everything she could think of teaching her while keeping her hidden. She did not know what drove her these sixteen years, but she was compelled to keep her shielded. She had hoped the spark she felt within Kagome would develop into reiki, an extra defense should the need arise. Kagome's powers were fleeting and weak-no amount of her training could cultivate them, yet she had persisted. She had prayed and pleaded.

Kagome had come to her under the light of a crescent moon, horse drawn and bags packed. She looked so determined, so sure.

" _Okaa-san"_

" _What is this Kagome?_

" _I can't sit by and ignore those in need. I know you don't want to go, I won't make you, but I'm old enough to go alone and I will."_

Kagome walked over to Kaede who was standing in the doorway of their hut. She reached out and took her hands. Rubbing soothing circles as she talked.

"It's selfish of me to want you to come with me, I know we can't leave the village without a miko, but I love you so much."

Kagome took a shaky breath, tears collecting under her cobalt eyes.

" _But I want to help, I need to help. I feel it deep in my soul."_

Kaede pulled her hand from Kagome's grip, and reached up to stroke her cheek.

" _My sweet stubborn child. I knew you would resort to this."_

Smiling as she dropped her hand from Kagome's cheek, she turned and called out to her guest. A short young woman pushed open their door, she was dressed in the familiar red and white.

" _Miwa is my cousin and a sister of the miko order, she has agreed to act as temporary miko while we travel in the east. Now stop this crying and help me pack."_

She was rewarded with Kagome's blind smile and a fierce hug. They set out the next day at dawn.

" _Thank you for your assistance miko. Will he survive?"_

Kaede quickly recognized the man as second in the command. He was shorter than most men she had seen- what he lacked in height made up for with muscle. His armor had been discarded as the night wore on, she assumed to help with the stifling heat.

" _I cannot say for sure, but with proper care we have given him a chance. I will leave instructions and ointment for you."_

" _Won't you stay the night, as an appreciation of our gratitude, all sorts of nasty monsters are prowling tonight."_

Kaede's eyes narrowed as she followed the direction of his gaze, his black eyes locked on Kagome's form as she walked back. She quickly scanned the other men, some stared blatantly while other took quick appreciative glances at her daughter. When Kagome reached her, she took the sticks and set them on either side of the commanders legs, working quickly she wrapped his leg once more.

" _Iie, thank you for the offer. We will leave once this is finished."_

Anger passed through the man's eyes for a brief moment, he readjusted the swords at his hip before giving her a curt nod.

" _Kagome get the horse ready."_

Kagome recognized her steely tone and left to prepare. There was no time to question or argue, that tone meant danger.

* * *

Inuyasha paced as he read Sesshomaru's letter, the bastard had forced him to take over the Eastern lands until another _pureblood_ Lord could be found. He cursed under his breath as black strands fell into his view. He hated nights of the new moon when his demonic blood would recede and he would be forced to endure the night as a human. _**Fucking pathetic.**_ He hated how weak he would become and what was worse, worse than death in his eyes was his diminished sense of smell. Scent was everything to him, everything to inuyoukai- it was an extension of his being. Without it he felt blinded- suffocated. His room was being guarded by his second in command Shin. The inuyoukai was the only one who knew of his condition-he had sworn under blood oath to Sesshomaru, bound to keep his secret under penalty of death. He had read the letter over and over unable to believe what it contained. His brother wanted to know about the type of women Noritaka liked. He had followed the bastard for years, each time missing him by days or hours. It was frustrating, it was maddening. Now Sesshomaru wanted him to relive each experience, to pour or every detail. He knew he did not need to. Snarling as his stomach began to churn, as his hand began to shake. He hated his human emotions, they were always stronger in this form. He had hated finding them, there was always a room full of them. In the beginning, it was only one or two women, usually older, they had slightly similar builds, similar features. He had thought they must have been real beauties before Noritaka got ahold of them. The smell, oh how he wished he could forget the smell, but it was seared into his brain. Multitudes of bodily fluids, of semen and blood, of piss and shit-of tears and sorrow. He would rape them and slit their throats, why, he did not know. _**Fucking twisted bastard.**_ As time progressed the count got higher. He'd always find them in the the room Noritaka had chosen as his own, corpses displayed like demented trophies.

Noritaka must not have been very happy with the women, because after a while, he'd start finding them in pieces, scattered throughout the room. Strung up by their own entrails, initials carved into their pale skin. Inuyasha ran his hands through his hair as he let out a shaky sigh. He felt like he wanted to retch, his stomach felt like it had climbed in this throat. He hated remembering. This last time he'd found them in a room off the southern wing of the eastern castle. Children and women, more than fifty of them piled up. Their bodies more mutilated than they had ever been. Their blood had soaked deep within the walls-splashed across the ceiling and furniture. The children had been the worse, some looked no older than six. He made sure to burn down the entire wing.

Inuyasha stopped pacing and walked over to his desk, taking out a piece of parchment he called Shin into the room. His eyes glazed as he wrote a reply to Sesshomaru, his hand scribbling quickly.

-Black hair, pale skin, young, delicate features, slim build.

None of them got to keep their eyes.

-Inuyasha

" _Have this delivered to the Alpha Immediately."_

* * *

 **Aurele:**

 **Thank you all for the wonderful support and reviews, I apologize about the late update. I plan on releasing new chapters every 2-3 days. This week was just to chaotic to take a moment to sit down and write. This chapter is much longer than others to reflect that.**

 **Side note: Kojo No Tsuki which translates to "Moon over the ruined castle" refers to a Japanese song written in the Meji Period. The song was inspired by the ruins of several castles. (Oka, Aoba and Aizuwakamatsu.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a comment or critique. (they are welcomed and encouraged)**

 **Until next time~**


End file.
